


The Asset and The Bad Day

by Introvertatheart



Series: The Asset's New Life [18]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Has a Bad Day, But Bucky keeps pushing it, It Gets Better, M/M, Steve is trying his best, Terrible Twos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 17:05:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21479830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Introvertatheart/pseuds/Introvertatheart
Summary: Bucky's day started off bad. Then it gets worse before it gets better and Steve is trying to control him and his own emotions.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: The Asset's New Life [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1343575
Comments: 3
Kudos: 41





	The Asset and The Bad Day

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested by @Lou. Don't worry @ Relfectivegiraffes your request will be put in the Thanksgiving special.

Ever since Bucky started taking the anger management pills, he's been more relaxed. There aren't as many meltdowns. But with every drug came a side effect, sure he was sleeping more and he was drinking a little more but the worse had to be his tantrums. Before the pills, his tantrums were only occasionally physically harming. But now, they were all physical. Both of them always came out with a few bruises. But nothing too serious. 

The tantrums usually happened whether or not there was a reason. Sometimes Bucky just got overly frustrated about nothing and lashed out. Sometimes Steve wouldn't give him what he wanted and he lashed out. Steve knew there was only so much of the anger the pills could take away, but he felt better about teaching Bucky how to control himself.

Today was one of Bucky's off day, or as Steve would put it. Bucky's terrible two's day. When they woke up, Steve had forgotten to charge Bucky's tablet last night. And when Bucky woke up and his tablet wasn't turning on, he woke up Steve begging for the tablet. But it wasn't charged and Steve told him not to touch the tablet while it was charging. 

He didn't like that.

That was the first tantrum of the day. After breakfast, they had to go to the store to get more diapers and food. Bucky didn't mind, he finished his food and let Steve dress him. It was getting out the apartment that Bucky was causing problems. First, he didn't want to get in the car, then he didn't want to get out when they got there. They ran out of lollipops so Steve didn't have a way to persuade him.

"Okay, how about if you behave for this trip, I'll get you candy." Said Steve. Bucky looked at him then got out of the car. Steve put the harness on him and Harley and they went in the store.

The store wasn't too busy, hopefully they could get in and out quickly.

Steve got more fruit and two gallons of milk. After getting a few more stuff, they needed to get diapers, which Steve had to say a silent prayer for. Why? The adult diapers were next to the children's diapers and pull ups. And a lot of the pull ups had cartoon designs on them. For boys, that meant Paw Patrol. Bucky has been good so far, occasionally picking up stuff and not putting them back. But all that could change once he saw the pull ups.

Once they got to the section, the pull up were the first thing he saw.

"Want." Bucky said making grabby hands.

"No, you wear these." Steve got two boxes and put it in the cart. Bucky started to pull against him towards the box of pull ups.

"Want, please."

"Bucky, those are pull ups, you wear diapers. And they are for actual babies and toddlers."

"Please." Bucky was pulling against him, hard.

"No." Bucky stared at him then sat on the ground, threw his Lamby down and cried. A few parents looked at them, Steve could only smile. Steve tried to get him on his feet, but Bucky started to squirm and sat on the floor. Steve sighed, a tiny part of him just wanted to carry him out the store even if he started to hit and kick. But Steve knew better and that wasn't the best option.

"Remember what I said about you behaving during this?"

"Want." He pointed to the box.

"No and that is the final answer." Bucky frowned, his cries got louder but he didn't scream. Steve got him on his feet and picked up Lamby and they walked towards the front of the store.

"Book?"

"You want a book? That's doable." They went in the small book section. Bucky once again was pulling towards something. A Paw Patrol book, it was one of those books that you push a certain button and it made noise. Bucky got the book and pushed the button. It was one of the characters voices. Bucky pushed another, it was a siren.

"Please?" 

"Okay." Bucky kept pushing the buttons. Steve got a few books, some very lengthy war stories ones, others that he would hope Bucky would enjoy. They got to checkout, Bucky had to give the book to the checkout lady, but he didn't want to.

"Bucky, she'll give it right back." Bucky shook his head. Steve took the book from him, Bucky yelled at him and hit him.

"Do not hit me. You will get this back after we get home." Steve put the book in the bag, as they were leaving the store, Bucky reached in the bags to find his book. 

"Stop."

"Mine."

"No, you've been misbehaving. And you hit me, you need a time out." Bucky lost it at time out. He fell on the ground and screamed and hit his head. Steve was hoping to avoid another tantrum, but at this point Bucky was upset that he wasn't getting what he wanted. It was creating a reciepe for a meltdown and Steve was hoping he wouldn't reach that level. Steve sighed and ignored the staring people. He picked up Bucky. He was kicking and trying to get out of his grip, but super soldier grips were hard to get out of. Steve put him in the car first and fastened him in. Bucky was screaming loudly and kicking at the passenger seat, Steve put the bags in the trunk and got in. 

"Bucky, calm down." He wasn't listening. Bucky was really doing a number on the car. Steve had to get him home before he activated an airbag.

Once they got home, Steve had to hold Bucky in one hand and the groceries in the other. Now they had to get inside.

"Need help?" Said Nat coming around the corner. Steve nodded. Nat opened the door, Steve put Bucky on his feet and Bucky just sat down and continued to cry.

"Do I even want to know what that is all about?"

"Not getting what he wanted." Steve sat the groceries on the table then went to Bucky.

"Calm down, take a deep breath." Said Steve. Bucky tried to, he really did. He just couldn't stop crying.

"You couldn't have those pull ups because they are for toddlers who are potty training. You haven't even started. And I took the book away because you wouldn't give the book to the lady."

"Mine."

"She had to scan it so we can take it home. And you hit me too, that is unacceptable. What do you think needs to happen?"

"Bad corner?"

"Yes, the bad corner. Go sit for thirty minutes." Bucky sat in his corner. Steve put the groceries away while Nat sat at the table.

"You look like you've had a rough morning."

"That was his second tantrum of the day, the first was I forgot to charge his tablet last night so it was dead this morning and he wasn't happy. I hope he got all of that out of his system. I don't know if I can handle another one today."

"I don't think he can either, he sounds tired."

"He is. I hope he can find a way to relax." After a few minutes, Nat left and Bucky's time out was done. But he still wasn't calm. He wouldn't do what Steve asked him to and he wouldn't look at him unless he used his authorative voice. Steve was trying to keep calm and not yell, but this was getting a little frustrating. 

"Alright, Buck, it's dinner time." Said Steve. Bucky looked at him then sat on his chair. Steve put the bowl of soup in front of him, Bucky shook his head. Steve sighed and got a spoonful of soup.

"Come on." Bucky turned his head away. Steve was running out of options and patience. Why are two years olds so difficult?

"Bucky, eat."

"No."

"Buck."

"No." Bucky pushed the soup away. 

"Bucky, eat it now or you'll get another time out." 

"NO!" Bucky pushed the soup off the table. Steve had enough and grabbed his hand and dragged him to the corner.

"No, no good boy. Please, I good boy." Steve let his arm go then froze. Did Bucky think he was going to hurt him? Steve took a deep breath and looked at Bucky. He sat on the ground and covered his head. Steve started to piece everything together, Bucky was just having a rough day. He had a right to having bad day like anyone else in the world. Steve crouched in front of him and opened his arms.

"I'm so sorry, Buck. You know I wouldn't hurt you. We had a bad day didn't we?" Bucky looked at him then nodded.

"Yeah, you are allowed to have bad days. I thought we usually could make bad days better, but today was just one of those days. I'm sorry, pal."

"I Sowwy." Bucky climbed in his arms, Steve smiled and stroked his hair.

"You are forgiven. How about we finish dinner then go take a bath and I'll read a story?" Bucky nodded. Steve picked him up and brought him to the table. Harley was already taking the pleasure of cleaning the soup off the floor. Luckily, it was just noodles and chicken. Steve fed Bucky his soup then ate for himself. 

"Can you go put that in the sink, please?" Bucky took the two bowls and put them in the sink. Steve thanked him then brought him in the bathroom.

"Book, please?"

"Bucky, you can't bring a book in the bathroom, it'll get wet." Bucky shook his head. Steve took out the Paw Patrol book and saw that it actually could be use in the bathtub. "We'll look at that, it can go in the bath. Is that why you chose it?" Bucky nodded and smiled. Steve kissed his head and brought him in the bathroom. Bucky was more content on just pushing the buttons so they make sound rather than actually trying to read the book. But he didn't feel like trying to tell Bucky to read the book. After the bath was done and a talk about leaving the book in the bathroom, Steve brought him in the bedroom and got him dressed.

"I got a few books that you might like or may not understand but that is okay. It's called "Alexander and Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day," "As Steve was reading, Bucky was smiling at the pictures and calling Alexander silly. Even though most of this was exaggerated, Steve felt bad for Alexander. A bad day from start to finish. Sounded a little like Bucky. 

When he finished, Bucky asked to read the book again, but that request was cut short by a yawn. Steve promised to read it tomorrow, hopefully tomorrow would be a better day. Steve made sure the tablet was charged and that he had all his stuffed animals.

"'ight, daddy."

"Good night, sweet boy." Maybe today hasn't been so bad after all.


End file.
